Hug Day
by Joflower
Summary: Oh no... RUN SOHMAS! RUN! The girls in the student council create a new student activity day that involves little yarn pompoms, tons of chaos and LOTS OF HUGGING! How will our beloved Sohmas survive this dreadfully 'clingy' day?
1. JF: How It Came To Be,,, dun dun DUN!

**_I can't believe this has never been done before... -_**

**_Hello! Joflower here! This is the first Fruits Basket fic that's not entirely mine. This means that my friend and I are writing it together! I'm writing the odd chapters and she's doing the even ones. This is actually based on a real school event that takes place every year at our dumpy little Canadian high school and Kuroneko-Tyger and I immediately thought it would make the PERFECT Furuba fic! This chapter's a little on the dry side, but it's merely setting the story up… The next chapters are better ones (note: it's PG for Kyo's mouth ;P)_**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroneko-Tyger ****and I DO NOT own Fruits Basket (dang it all…)**

**_ENJOY! _**

**"Hug Day"**

**Chapter One**

The eager girls sitting around the student council table bounced with excitement in their seats as they waited for the meeting to begin. Their faces beamed with the preposition of a lifetime.

_If only Yuki-kun was here!_ thought Yumi gleefully_. I would have loved to see his face as he would say, 'That's a wonderful idea Yumi-san! You really are cute and smart!'_

Yumi glowed with glee as she imagined Yuki smiling at her with that Princely smile he had that made her go weak in the knees.

The leader of the student council meeting eyed Yumi as she sighed with obvious delight. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. A dozen pairs of eyes fell on him as he pushed his glasses further up his nose with his index finger. "Shall we begin now?"

The heads around him nodded without so much as making a sound. He noted that the girls all seemed to have something very important to say as they all seemed to be off in their own wonderful dream world.

"As we all know, our president, Sohma Yuki-kun, could not attend the meeting today because he is ill. Since I am the vice-president, it is my duty to represent him and carry on the meeting," said the boy with the glasses as he folded his hands on top of the table before him.

Heads bobbed up and down in agreement.

"We've started a new year at school with a new principal from the south. Our principal has requested us to create a new student activity day in attempt to get the first year students more comfortable with the school, their classes and their classmates," he leaned forward in his seat. "As of now, I have no ideas to offer to the council and I leave the floor open for discussion." He sat back, signaling that everyone with ideas would bring them forth for all to hear.

Yumi's hand shot up and she began to wave it frantically as the other girls around her started yelling at the vice-president with the same idea that they all carried and could no longer contain inside themselves. The vice-president –along with the other boys– backed up in their chairs, baffled and scared as if a herd of stampeding buffalos were suddenly charging at him. Screaming banshees with little pompoms in their hands started climbing on top of the table, each one trying to out-shriek the other.

"I WANT TO TELL SEMPAI!"

"NO! NO! I DO!"

"ME! ME!"

Yumi hopped up and down, waving her arms wildly in the air trying to get the vice-president's attention over the clawing witches. "Sempai! Sempai!"

Palely, the vice-president stood up abruptly and demanded the girls to settle down immediately. All of their faces fell as they took their seats, buttoning their lips, except Yumi. They glanced at her with envy. The vice-president took off his glasses and wiped the spit that was sprayed on them on his clean shirt. When he was finished he asked Yumi to explain her idea that all the girls had a hissy-fit trying to explain all at once.

"Sempai, the girls and I have heard of the principal's request right after our last meeting. So, we brought it upon ourselves to come up with an idea, and this is what we have…"

As she spoke, the girls started handing out little pompoms made of yarn that they had created for the boys in the council to see and understand what they were trying to say. When they finished, the vice-president smiled. "I like that. It's cute."

Squealing with excitement, the girls started hugging each other with tears running down their cheeks like waterfalls. In their minds, they were all picturing themselves hugging their one-and-only Prince-Charming.

"So it's settled," declared the vice-president with a stupid grin on his face. "This Monday shall be known as '_Hug Day_'."


	2. KT: Yukikun! Run! Head for the Hills!

**_Kuroneko-Tyger's_****_ Note_**_: Muahahaha. I had way too much fun with this chapter. Not that that's a bad thing, of course! Obviously, I wrote this chapter (I got the better deal, lol. This chapter was way more fun to write than the first one would have been) and I hope that you enjoy this installment of Hug-day!  
_**_Joflower's_****_ Note:_**_ We forgot to mention that in Japan, new school years start around early April. We had to do some research on that… So this story takes place in mid April, a week or two after the new school year started. Enjoy!_

**"Hug-Day"  
Chapter 2**

Everything seemed to be going as usual this Monday morning. Honda Tohru walked blithely to school down the sidewalk sandwiched between Sohma Kyo and Sohma Yuki. Usual. A group of obsessed fans had followed closely behind whispering fiercely about how close they were allowed to get to "Prince Yuki". That too, was usual. That Kyo and Uo (Tohru's Yankee friend) started yelling when they met outside their school, almost loudly enough to cover the whispers, hadn't been unusual. No, what was unusual this fine April morning was the vice president running towards Yuki with a harried expression on his face, closely followed by rabid teenagers wearing fluffy balls of yarn hanging from their necks.

"Yuki-kun! Run! Head for the hills! I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyyy!" The vice-president's voice whimpered. He clutched the Sohma's uniform tightly. "It's too late for me, Yuki-kun, save yourself." There where bits of yarn stuck to his clothes and sticking out of his hair.

"What the in the _Hell_ are you talking about, man?" Kyo demanded harshly, breaking from his ritual argument with the blond girl. He eyed the mob staying a few paces off. They were in shock at how handsome and _princely_ Yuki looked that morning, though not a few glances strayed to Kyo's scowling countenance. "Why do they look like they're about to eat us all for dinner?" _'Not that they don't usually look like this, but today for some reason they look like they've already had a taste of victory and are hungry for more.' _

But the vice-president had taken off to who knows where, stranding the group. Tohru looked to the Yankee innocently. "What was he so scared of, Uo-chan? What's going on today?"

"You stayed home on Saturday." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact from Tohru's second friend, Hana.

"H-Hai! Shigure-san had to go to the main house, so Kyo-kun and I stayed with Yuki-kun while he got better!"

"That's right. I remember you telling me about it on the phone. Was it your bronchi again, Yuki?" Uo spoke up for the first time since her pitched battle with Kyo. Neither of the argumentative teens seemed to remember it had happened. "How sweet of you," she teased Kyo, who looked as though he might have another hissy fit with her, but remained silent. She turned to Tohru: "And Tohru, of course, you're too nice for your own good! One of these days…"

Tohru smiled happily. "I don't mind! After everything that the Sohma's have done for me, it's the least I can do!"

Yuki, who had been eyeing the restless mob uneasily, spoke up finally. "So what _is_ going on today?"

"Well, you'll remember that last week the Principal asked the student council to come up with an idea to have everyone get to know each other better? Well, while you were sick on Saturday, they did." She smiled grimly. "You know Yumi-chan, from the council? Well, she came up with the brilliant idea of forcing everybody to hug each other." Seeing their disbelieving looks she chuckled.

Hana picked up the story. "Ever person will be given a ball of yarn in their first period class made up of the school colours." She held up hers for demonstration. "I asked if mine could be black, but they said no."

Uo took up the thread again. "Anyway, what you're supposed to do is give somebody a hug. After that, you take a piece of yarn from your ball and give it to the person who hugged you and they in turn give you one from their ball. With the strand you've received from the person you hugged, you attach it to the necklace part, like so, of your ball." She explained by giving Hana-chan a hug. The two girls traded yarn and tied them to the string that formed the loop for going around their heads.

By this time Sohma Haru and Momiji had caught up to them. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru shared horrified expressions. The Mob around them edged closer, and the two girls gave Tohru gentle, but enthusiastic, hugs.

"Wow, this sounds like a lot fun doesn't it, guys?" Momiji exclaimed brightly. Uo's sadistic laughter floated around the group hauntingly.

* * *

_**Joflower's Note:** The next chapter's better cuz it's mine (lol, nah, because SHIGURE's in it ;P)_


	3. JF: Gure: CAN I COME? HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!

_**Joflower's**__** Note**: __It just occurred to me… the "hugs" are little balls of yarn. Wouldn't Kyo like yarn? (lol, just my random silliness kicking in here) Hmmm… maybe his "cat" instincts will kick in some time… XD!_

* * *

_**"Hug-Day"  
**_**Chapter 3**

Tohru had finished "hugging" her friends when she turned to the four boys behind her. Momiji looked excited about this new school activity, Haru looked stoned – as was his "white" demeanor – about the idea, Kyo looked like he was about to kill the person who came up with this stupid activity, and Yuki looked as though he would die.

_::sweatdrop:: That's right… they're cursed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac and turn into their selected animals when hugged by members of the opposite sex,_ Tohru thought.

"You're mine, carrot-top," exclaimed Uo with a devilish grin. She bent her knees, preparing to pounce.

"Gah!" Kyo jumped back with fear. His orange hair stood up on end as he replaced his horror with fury. He clenched his fists. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Uo stepped toward him slowly, flexing her 'claws'. "What's the matter carrot-top? Chicken?" she mocked in amusement.

"Uh…"

Tohru jumped in front of Uo with her arms outstretched, protecting Kyo and the other Sohmas behind her.

_I can't let them find out the Sohma Secret!_

"Wait!" she cried apprehensively.

Uo stopped and tilted her head slightly to one side to look at Tohru's bright red face more closely. Hana, who was completely silent during the whole ordeal, watched in speculation as Tohru fumbled over her words.

"Y-You can't just… um…" Tohru was stalling, trying to think of an excuse to stop Uo. "You can't… hug him yet… because he doesn't have a 'hug' ball yet!"

Kyo caught on and sneered at the blonde girl. "Yeah, damn Yankee!"

"What!?" Uo spat irritably. "Don't you 'damn Yankee' me!"

"I have to call Hatori," Yuki intervened faintly.

The Sohmas and the three girls turned to Yuki. Eyes closed, he hid his face in his right hand, as if he was tired. Uo and Hana exchanged puzzled looks to each other while the Sohmas nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"I'll go with you," Haru stated plainly.

"Ah, hai! I'll go too!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Me too! Me too!" piped up Momiji, bouncing up and down. He turned to Kyo, smiling. "You should come too in case someone tries to jump you."

Kyo spat, "WHY WOULD ANYONE TRY TO JUMP ME!?"

"Baka…"

"Baka…"

"OI!!!"

Kyo jammed his hands in his pockets and stomped after them as they all made their way to the office to use the phone. Hana and Uo stayed behind, looking at each other in bafflement.

"Wonder what their problem is. It's only '_Hug-Day_'," Uo retorted.

* * *

"Damn it! What the hell is their problem!?" Kyo spat, trudging angrily behind his cousins and Tohru. "Who would come up with such a lame-ass day like '_Hug-Day'!?_"

"I think it sounds like fun!"

**BAM**

"WAAAAAH! KYO HIT ME!"

"Are you crazy!? You think this is _fun_!?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Don't be so hard on him," said Haru calmly.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! NO ONE WANTS TO HUG YOU!"

"Would you just shut up already?" demanded Yuki as they reached the office.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, KUSO NEZUMI!"

"Baka neko…"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Here's your ball of yarn, Sohma-kun!"

They all jumped as Yuki slowly turned around, as if expecting to see a ghost. A second year girl smiled up at the tall boy. She held out a rather BIG, overly stuffed pompom to Yuki, while a herd of exceedingly excited girls bounced up and down impatiently behind her, waiting for Yuki to take the ball and put it around his neck.

Yuki smiled falsely and accepted the yarn, but refused to put it around his neck. The girls pleaded and pleaded with him, but eventually, Kyo's rage scared them away and Yuki was able to get a phone and call Hatori.

"Damn girls… what's with their excessive need to hug _you_ anyway!?"

"Kyo's just jealous 'cause no one wants to hug him!"

**SLAM**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KYO'S BEING MEAN!"

"LIKE I WANT SOME CRAZY, OBSESSED FANGIRL TO HUG ME!"

"K-Kyo-kun!" cried Tohru in shock.

Yuki put the phone down, looking very nervous as he stared at it. "The line's busy. I can't get through."

"Ah! B-But this is an emergency!" Tohru cried hysterically.

"Why don't you try to call his cell phone number?" suggested Haru, who was not at all worried about the situation they were in. He seemed to not care at all.

"Yes, but I don't know his cell phone number, do you?" Yuki inquired the cow.

Haru thought for a moment. "I did at one time… but it's slipped my memory… a mystery…"

_::sweatdrop::_

"I'll have to call Shigure. He should know Hatori's cell phone number," Yuki sighed.

In the cramped office space, Yuki dialed Shigure's phone number as Kyo and Momiji bickered, Haru stared out the window watching the birds singing in a tree, Tohru stared blankly at a poster on the wall, and the growing group of fangirls standing in the doorway of the office, waiting and watching for their prince to leave and glomp him to death.

Shigure picked up the phone after four rings. "Hello hello!" he sang cheerfully.

"Shigure, this is really important-"

_::gasp::_ "KYO FINALLY BEAT YOU!?"

"…NO…"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Kyo finally beat you-"

"THAT ISN'T IT!" snapped Yuki impatiently.

Everyone in the office stopped whatever it was they were doing to stare in shock at their Prince Charming's outburst. For they had never seen someone so perfect get so upset all of a sudden. Little did they know how sensitive he was about the subject of that stupid cat ever beating him in martial arts…. He quickly composed himself though and everyone went back to admiring him.

"…Hm?" prodded Shigure on the phone, his over-the-top eagerness vanishing for only a split second.

"We need to get Hatori's cell phone number."

"'_We'_? My my, whatever do you need it for?" Shigure teased on the other end.

Yuki ::_sweatdropped::_ without answering.

"Well…?" badgered Shigure, giggling like an airhead fangirl.

"…It's '_Hug-Day_' at school."

"…WAAAAH! YUKI-KUN, YOU'RE SO LUCKY!"

Yuki pushed the phone away from his ear with a double ::_sweatdrop::_. Shigure was screeching so loudly the secretaries in the next office were peeking in the doorway on the right, wondering where the loud (although incomprehensible) voice was erupting from.

"GETTING TO HUG ALL THOSE YOUTHFUL, BEAUTIFUL HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!!!"

"…"

Shigure sighed dreamily, "Why can't _I_ get to hug all those blossoming flowers…?"

"Think Shigure," retorted Yuki.

"Really Yuki-kun, I ENVY you!"

"…"

"Getting to hug all those pretty girls… with such long slender legs, thin waists, long flowing hair, glowing faces, full perky bre-"

"ENOUGH!" Yuki yelled cantankerously, which caught everyone off guard in and outside the office.

Shigure pleaded excitedly, "Can I come!?"

"…No."

"PLEASE!? PRETTY PLEASE!?" Shigure begged, no doubt with big puppy-dog eyes shining with ecstasy.

"NO," Yuki replied sternly, his head surrounded by sweatdrops.

Shigure pouted, "Aw, you're no fun Yuki-kun…"

"…And you don't think..."

"…hogging all the lovely young high school girls…"

"…Will you just give me Hatori's cell phone number?"

Shigure – suddenly changing moods – said, "Oh, yeah sure."

Yuki slapped his forehead exhaustedly._ One of these days, I'm going to knock him through the roof,_ Yuki thought crossly as Shigure gave him Hatori's number.


	4. KT: Mission Impossible

"**Hug-Day"  
Chapter 4  
**

Yuki quickly hung up on Shigure before the perverted dog could start rambling on about high school girls and/or beg to come to school. In his hand he carefully clutched the piece of paper with Hatori's cell phone number on it.

Outside the office the voices of the crowd grew louder and louder. The door, which an office worker had shut for privacy, was starting to bulge inward due to the stress of people outside pressing inward. The door shuddered once… twice…

Yuki and Kyo licked their lips nervously, Haru was still staring out the window, Tohru was chatting politely to a secretary, and Momiji was bouncing up and down offering interjections to the conversation.

The door shuddered for a third time, and just before it would surely have given out… the bell rang. The noise in the hall turned from excited whispers to heavy groans of failure.

"Awwwww!"

Slowly the noise died down and eventually ceased altogether. The Sohma's let out heavy breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Tohru looked up from where she was absorbed in her conversation.

"Was that the bell I heard?"

Yuki sighed and unclenched his hand hanging by his side. "Yes Honda-san, that was the bell. You should probably head to class now. I can make the phone call myself, and I don't want you to be late."

"Oh! Um, hai! I don't think being late would be a good idea in the first week!"

Kyo crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. "Well I'm staying! I don't trust you to not screw it up!"

"K-Kyo-kun! That isn't very nice!" Tohru cried.

"Well, I'm still staying!"

"A-Ano, all right. But are you sure Yuki-kun? I don't want to abandon you here!" She looked to Yuki with slightly watery eyes, her posture radiating sincere worry.

"Honda-san," said Yuki, gently as always, "You need to help Haru, Momiji, and Kyo get to class." He dropped his voice, "You need to make sure that no one finds out our Family Secret!"

"I'M NOT GOING!"

Everyone ignored the baka neko's rebellious outburst. When no one responded to his angry shout, he turned his back to the group, muttering insolently to himself.

"A-a-alright! Alright! I will do it!" Tohru exclaimed determinedly. "I will not fail the Sohma's!" She pumped her fist in the air and turned toward the door.

"Tohru! Not that way, that's the—"

_**CRASH **_

"—closet door," Momiji finished weakly.

Yuki sighed and helped her up. He gently turned her towards the right door. He all but shoved everyone out the door, thinking that he was very glad that the one and only staff member had left mere moments before. Once they were gone he shut the door forcefully and started to clean up the mess Tohru had caused. She had accidentally knocked a stack of papers on the floor. Once that was done he went back towards the phone, dialled the number on the small scrap of paper, and waited for Hatori to pick up.

"Hello?"

Giving up a silent prayer of thanks Yuki answered, "Hello, Hatori. We have a bit of an emergency."

**(Meanwhile)**

_;;Insert Mission Impossible theme music;;_

Tohru slowly edged along the wall and peaked around the corner. She pulled back quickly and motioned the others to flatten themselves to the wall. They followed her orders (Kyo with a great air of reluctance) just in time. A group of ignorant second year girls passed by, chattering, into the washroom.

Haru slapped a hand over Momiji's mouth as the young boy tried to call out to them. "No. Noise," he hissed to the blond. Momiji gulped, easily recognizing Haru's 'black' side that had mysteriously crept out of his dull demeanour.

"Alright guys!" Tohru whispered softly, but brightly. "We're almost to Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun's class!"

"Good," Kyo grunted, "he makes the most noise."

"WHA—" Momiji started to cry out in protest. A door nearby opened. Haru, Tohru, and Kyo all slapped a hand over Momiji's mouth. Thinking fast Haru dragged the quartet into the nearest door.

Tohru looked around the room in confusion. "Where are we? I've never been here before."

Haru, Kyo, and little Momiji looked around. Their faces grew pale. They knew where they were, even if Tohru didn't.

The boy's bathroom…

**(In the Office)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME AND GET US?"

A secretary in the next room looked up and frowned, entering into the office that Yuki was in and giving him a hard look that told him to keep the conversation down. Yuki lowered his voice.

"We need you to get us out of here! One hug in the hall and the entire family's secret is out!"

"Look, Yuki-kun, I'm sorry. I can't come and get you. First of all, I don't have a free moment all day; you know that there's a flue bug going around! Secondly," Hatori paused here, reluctant to go on, "Akito said that I wasn't allowed to sign you or any of our other Sohma boys out of school. Neither is Shigure."

"Why?" Yuki demanded.

"His exact words were, 'If they want to go to a co-ed school that badly they can take the consequences'."

Silence reigned on both sided of the phone for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun, you'll just have to do your best. All of you. I need to go now though; I have an appointment."

The line went dead with a '_click_' and Yuki stared at it in horror.

Akito was up to something…

* * *

_**Kuroneko-Tyger: **Dun dun dunnnnnn! What will Tohru do in the boy's washroom!  
What will Yuki tell the others? What is Akito up to? Tune in next time to find out!_


	5. JF: Urinal Sanctuary

**Joflower's Note:** KuronekoTyger sure was kind to leave me with TWO (!) cliffhangers to work with! _Glares at KuronekoTyger sitting beside her in spare at school  
_**KuronekoTyger:** MWUAHAHAHA! SUCKAH!  
**Joflower:** -.-'

"**Hug-Day"  
****Chapter 5**

"Tohru––don't look!" cried Momiji, throwing his arms up in front of her face so she wouldn't see the sight before her.

"Eh?" she puzzled when her line of vision was blocked by Momiji's arms. She still had no idea where she was, let alone why Momiji was trying to hide where she was from her sight.

"What the––?" Tohru heard a rough, gruff voice say. She stood up on her tippy toes to see over Momiji's flailing arms:

A guy whizzing in a white porcelain urinal.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

_...(outside the boy's bathroom)..._

Third year student, Kei, was walking calmly down the hall with no idea of what was taking place in the boys' bathroom. Pure of mind (as all boys were) he was not prepared for what happened next.

Reaching for the handle, the bathroom door swung open and a girl came running out… and fell onto him. He looked up as three other guys walked out of the bathroom right behind her. The short one had blond hair, the other tall one had black and white hair, and the third…. Damnit! The third guy was the one that tried to beat the living daylights out of him a year ago for making fun of his orange hair! He only noticed the three boys for a split second because the next thing he noticed was that the girl's chest was in his face!

Shoot…

"AHH!" she cried, panicky. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Being pure of mind (and don't you forget that boys are pure in mind), he didn't get upset or try and push her off. No, he lay there quite calmly as she apologized repeatedly and hysterically. He was too stunned to speak. He didn't mind the position at all. No, in fact, it was quite warm and comfortable.

"Just get off him already!" Kyo hissed angrily at her.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M-"

"I don't think he minds," commented Haru, with a somewhat amused expression on his face and in his voice. "He looks quite content there."

Kyo shot Haru a look before yelling, "I DON'T CARE IF HE LIKES IT OR NOT! IT'S DISTURBING!"

Haru gave Kyo an equally hard look. "So, you're going to blame him for Honda-san being on top of him?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

Being somewhat dazed and confused, Kei just stayed perfectly still as the short blond boy bent down to help the girl off him as the two taller boys argued back and forth. He managed to squeeze out a "That's okay" to the girl who was blushing brightly, and still freaking out and apologizing to him for her clumsiness. When he finally rose to his feet, while staring down at the short girl stupidly, the orange head snapped out of his argument with Haru and turned on him.

"AND YOU!" he shouted.

Kei snapped out of his trance to finally look up at the loud orange-haired boy. "Eh?"

"STOP STARING AT HER CHEST!" he ordered, and then added, "PERVERT!"

Kei took off in the other direction to the other side of the school to use the other boys' bathroom. Anything to get away from that orange-haired maniac! He didn't want anymore trouble from that guy!

Kyo, gently, slapped Tohru in the back of the head. "You're hopeless."

Yuki soon joined the four on his way to class. He looked at them with a confused expression. "What are you four still doing out here?" he asked. "Classes have already started, didn't you hear the bell?"

"EH?" exclaimed Tohru in horror.

"Sorry, Yuki-kun," murmured little Momiji, scratching the back of his head innocently, "we didn't hear it."

"We've been a little... preoccupied," said Haru, distractedly looking around the empty hallway, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Yuki sighed in exasperation. Where were their brains when they needed them? "Well, now that we're late, we're going to have to go back to the office and report that indeed we hare here so that they don't mark us as being absent and then we should hurry back to class. Alright?"

Kyo turned away irritably. "It's not _my_ fault we're late…."

Tohru looked guilty, tapping her index fingers together. "Eh... I'm sorry guys..."

Momiji patted her on the back gently, and said, "It's okay Tohru. You didn't know where you were going."

Yuki _sweatdropped_. "Do I want to know?"

The bathroom door opened behind them and the boy that Tohru saw in there earlier stepped out. Yuki's face darkened as if his older brother Ayame had just appeared at Shigure's house for a surprise visit. The victim boy turned red and tried to slide away unnoticed by the group. Didn't work though. They all turned to face him and one by one, they apologized for walking in on him.

"It's-It's okay... no harm done..." he stuttered sheepishly.

Tohru stepped shyly up to him (with Kyo growling in the background) and said with a blush, "No, really, I'm very sorry for... interrupting the peace of... the Urinal Sanctuary." Her eyes were on the ground in embarrassment.

"HUH?" the guys muttered in unison.

Tohru continued, "Really, if there's anything I can do to make you feel better—"

"I don't think that's necessary, Honda-san," interrupted Yuki with a sweatdrop. He had figured out what had happened now and was somewhat amused, though embarrassed all the same.

She turned to the Prince conscientiously, "No really, Yuki-kun, I feel really bad..."

Stumbling over his words, the boy said, "W-Well, there is s-something you could d-do..."

" ! " was the shocked responses of the Sohma boys._ (**A/N:** There was a series of ! but QuickEdit deleated them, this was the best I could do)_

Tohru blinked unexpectedly. She didn't know what to do. No one has ever asked her to do something so formally. "An... And what would that be?"

He scratched the back of his head, bashfully. "Can I have a hug?"

_**THUD**_

The Sohmas hit the floor pretty hard when they fell over backwards.

Beet red, Tohru and the Boy embraced and traded threads of yarn. Now, Tohru had three threads around her next and the Sohmas had none—yet. They all went back to the office to get late slips and then returned to class.

They opened the door to their classroom, and their responses were... well, HORRIFIC.


End file.
